Moon
by kosukefan
Summary: Canon Universe. Crack. Hinata Hyuuga itu seperti bulan. Indah, pendiam, anggun, dan berhasil membuatku seperti awan, yang selalu ingin menutupi keindahannya dari yang lain. M for later chapter.
1. Phase One : It Starts

_Kau seperti bulan, diam, anggun dan membuatku, sebagai awan, terpesona pada setiap kecantikanmu_

**Moon**

©kosukefan – brainproject

…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

…

Warning : Canon universe, M for later chapters, this is crack baby so don't like? Don't read

…

Shikamaru POV

…

Aku pertama mengetahui dia dari ibuku yang selalu berisik itu. Ibu berkata, "Kau tahu Hyuuga? Mereka itu klan terbaik di sini dan anak perempuannya yang pertama sungguh cantik seperti ibunya! Seandainya saja anakku seperti itu," dan akhirnya menatap aku yang bermalas-malas ria di kasur. Aku memutar bola mataku pelan dan berkata, "_Troublesome_," saat ibuku mulai mengoceh lagi dan lagi. Waktu itu, aku belum terlalu tertarik pada anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun tersebut, usianya sama denganku. Tanpa aku sadari, perempuan tersebut adalah orang yang bisa membuatku tergila-gila nanti.

Walau aku sudah mendengar desus-desus tentang Hinata Hyuuga dari dahulu, aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Karena menurutku perempuan itu menyebalkan, contohnya ibuku dan Ino, mereka selalu berisik ketika di dekatku. Entah mengapa aku tetap berteman dengan Ino dan bisa menuruti perkataan ibuku. Betapa aneh perempuan itu. Maka, pada saat itu, aku berpikir tentang perempuan yang kurang lebih sama dengan dua perempuan itu.

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali pada saat ibunya meninggal. Wajahnya yang manis dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek. 'Cantik,' batinku saat melihat wajahnya yang bersedih tersebut. Tak ada satupun air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Dia sangat tegar saat menatap foto ibunya yang cantik di atas peti tersebut. Adik yang membuat ibunya meninggal pun menangis keras. Otakku pun memperkirakan bahwa anak perempuan di depanku ini akan membenci adiknya yang baru beberapa hari itu lahir.

Dia berlari ke arah adiknya. Diam-diam, kuikuti perempuan itu dari belakang. Kemungkinan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menjadi bosan di areal pemakaman ini. "Hinata-sama, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Neji cilik langsung berlari mengikuti adik sepupunya tersebut. Kewajibannya sebagai anggota dari klan Bunke pun membuat dia langsung melindungi Hinata, sang penerus klan. "Hanabi-chan menangis, nii-san!" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pengurus Hanabi di belakang. "Tapi Hinata-sama, sudah ada yang mengurus Hanabi!" kata Neji kewalahan mengurus adik sepupunya itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan melihat wajahnya yang khawatir. Bahkan pada saat itupun, wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kecantikan yang tiada tara.

Mereka makin dekat dengan deretan belakang tempat Hanabi diurus oleh beberapa Bunke yang kesulitan untuk mendiamkan Hanabi. Mereka, para pengurus tersebut, menatap Hinata dengan muka yang sangat kaget. "Hinata-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" kata salah satu Bunke yang menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata. "Berikan aku Hanabi-chan. Aku akan mendiamkannya, Koyu-san," kata Hinata dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. "Tapi, Hinata-sama…" Neji yang ingin memprotes keinginan adik sepupunya. "Da… Daijoubu ka, Neji-nii-san, ba-bagaimana pu-pun juga a-aku ka-kaknya," entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba dia jadi tergagap dan berubah 180 derajat dari awalnya. Aku terus memperhatikan orang-orang tersebut di balik dengan diam supaya tidak ketahuan. Lagipula mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama," kata Neji cilik sambil mengangguk pelan ke Hinata. Orang yang dipanggil Koyu tadi itu pun memberikan Hanabi ke dalam gendongan Hinata. "Ssssh, Hanabi-chan, nee-san di sini, jangan menangis lagi ya?" katanya dengan lembut ke Hanabi yang tiba-tiba diam. Hanabi pun langsung merasa aman di gendongan kakaknya dan berhenti menangis.

Hinata Hyuuga telah menyadarkanku bahwa wanita tidak semerepotkan itu. Setidaknya dia tidak.

…

Perempuan yang pertama aku anggap cantik bukan ibuku, melainkan dia, _Hyuuga Hinata_. Intonasi suaranya yang lembut membuat orang mudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia pendiam, tidak berisik seperti perempuan lainnya yang selalu berteriak ketika berbicara. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang memuja pria berambut pantat ayam itu. Dia juga tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupunya sendiri, yang dianggap nomor dua tertampan menurut para perempuan yang tidak ada kerjaan tersebut.

Dia pemalu dan hanya berbicara jika diperlukan. Tipikal wanita yang tidak akan terlalu eksis di pergaulan. Banyak laki-laki di kelas ini yang tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya mereka jika Hyuuga Hinata menyukai mereka. Hanya aku yang sadar betapa manisnya wanita itu.

Di akademi ini, aku memang dikenal sebagai pemalas. Iruka-sensei sering memarahiku dari belakang karena selalu tertidur di kelas. Tetapi tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa ketika semua orang tengah tidak memperhatikan, aku selalu melirik ke arahnya, yang selalu duduk di bagian depan.

Dia terlihat begitu tenang sambil memperhatikan pelajaran Iruka-sensei dengan seksama. Dia salah satu anak yang otaknya encer dengan teori, tetapi banyak orang yang tidak mengerti dan menganggapnya lemah. Orang menganggapnya tidak pantas untuk menjadi penerus Hyuuga. Dia selalu berusaha keras untuk mengubah perspektif dari orang-orang tentang dirinya. Hanya karena dia pemalu, orang menganggapnya lemah. Tapi itu tidak terjadi padaku. Bagiku, dia sempurna di segala aspek.

Pada saat istirahat di akademi, aku dulu selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Chouji selalu menemaniku sambil makan keripik kesukaannya di sebelahku. Memang aku dahulu berkata bahwa aku ingin beristirahat. Chouji hanya diam saja, tetapi sepertinya dia mengerti. Bahwa hanya dari pohon-pohon yang rindang itulah, aku bisa melihat Hinata sedang memperhatikan Naruto secara diam-diam.

Awan itu selalu ada setiap waktu, entah siang atau malam. Bulan itu sering ditutupi oleh awan, sering ditemani olehnya. Matahari selalu membuat bulan tersingkir oleh sinarnya. Tetapi…

Sangat disayangkan, sang bulan jatuh cinta pada matahari.

…

Waktu ujian Chunnin beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia berusaha keras untuk membanggakan ayahnya. Test pertama adalah test yang aku yakin dia bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya, terlebih lagi waktu dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Melihatnya tersenyum itu melegakan untukku, tetapi ketika melihatnya tersenyum untuk orang lain? Merepotkan.

Senyumnya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari khayangan. Mata lavendernya sungguh menghinoptisku hingga aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan merepotkan itu tanpa melirik ke arahnya. Hyuuga sialan!

Pada test di hutan itu, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin si Kiba itu membuat banyak masalah untuk tim 8. Aku, Ino, dan Chouji menyelesaikannya dengan lumayan mudah. Semua test ini merepotkan karena aku tidak bisa menatap awan atau Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia berusaha keras saat Naruto menyemangatinya. Jika aku menyemangatinya, apa dia akan bertindak hal yang sama? Mengapa dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa aku menyukainya? Bukankah Naruto masih tidak sadar dengan perasaannya? Mengapa dia tidak mengerti?

Dan aku sadar oleh satu kesimpulan. Jatuh cinta diam-diam itu menyusahkan.

…

Hinata telah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi laki-laki satu itu masih tidak membalas cintanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan pada hari seperti ini. Kurenai ditinggal oleh Asuma-sensei dalam keadaan berbadan dua. Aku masih terpukul dengan tidak adanya _sensei_ yang mengerti tentangku. Menolak beberapa misi adalah kegiatanku akhir-akhir ini. Aku butuh waktu untuk merokok dan menatap awan.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat aku pertama menatap kedua mata lavender itu, aku berdesir senang. Mana aku sadari bahwa perasaan itu akan kubawa sampai sekarang. Siapa sangka bahwa diam-diam aku selalu melirik ke arah perempuan yang mempunyai lekukan tubuh yang indah, apalagi dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah.

Diam-diam aku mengetahui apa wangi sabun yang dia pakai sampai bagaimana dia meracik teh kesukaannya dan Neji. Naruto tidak mungkin tahu hal sekecil itu kan? Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, menjaganya setiap waktu bahkan saat tak ada orang yang tahu keberadaannya. Detail dari wajahnya tidak bisa aku lupakan dengan mudah. Dia terlalu indah, seperti bulan. Menyukainya bukan hal sulit untuk dilakukan. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya bertahun-tahun.

Bukit tempat aku duduk di sini adalah tempat yang selalu aku kunjungi jika ingin mengingat-ingat tentang dia. Sejuk, indah, dan banyak awan. Awan yang mengingatkanku bahwa bulan seharusnya terus bersama awan. Walau dia lebih memilih matahari.

Chakranya, aku menyadari chakranya yang sedang berjalan ke arah sini. Tidak mungkin dia ke sini untukku sampai akhirnya…

"Shikamaru-san? Kau di sini?" suaranya yang lembut itu membuatku menoleh kepadanya. Dia datang dengan terusan putih yang jarang ia pakai. Rambutnya dibuat ikat satu dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di dekat telinganya. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan gugup. Mengapa dia harus datang pada keadaan seperti ini? Di tempat di mana aku sering bermimpi untuk menjadikannya milikku?

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?" aku menyebutkan nama keluarganya, tidak berani untuk mengatakan 'Hinata'. Aku memang pengecut. "Shikamaru-san, aku boleh minta tolong?" Dia sudah tidak lagi gugup di hadapan Rookie 9, berarti termasuk diriku. "Hai?" sebenarnya aku ingin bilang, 'Apa saja, hime,' tapi kau tahu sendiri, dia akan menyadari bahwa aku bertindak aneh dan menjauh dariku. Aku ingin dia ada di sampingku, tersenyum padaku, dan aku akan mengusahakannya dengan pelan-pelan.

Dia tersenyum denganku yang tidak menolak permintaannya. Hah, aku menjadi lemas hanya dengan satu simpul senyum dari mulutnya. Kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku untuk melakukan hal aneh. "Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Asuma-sensei dahulu, jadi bolehkah kau menemaniku untuk menjaga Kurenai-sensei? Hanya setiap kau ada waktu luang," katanya sambil tersenyum riang. Tuhan, dia begitu indah. Bolehkah aku berharap sekali saja bahwa aku cukup berharga untuk berada di sampingnya?

"Arigatou!" katanya sambil tersenyum riang. Aku hampir saja melupakan puntung rokok di tanganku kalau saja panasnya tidak membuatku kaget.

Pada akhirnya, sang bulan menyadari keberadaan awan yang selalu ada di sampingnya

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Saya tahu ini pendek banget, saya tahu fic ini abal, saya tahu ini bukan fic NejiTen, tapi boleh minta review? ._.V


	2. Phase Two : Bella Luna

**Moon**

Phase Two : Bella Luna

©kosukefan – brainproject

…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

…

Warning : Canon Universe, slight angst, fluff, OOC, and this is crack so don't like? Don't read!

Rated M for a reason, cigarettes, maybe 'something' in later chapters

…

Pairing : ShikaHina, ShikaTema, NaruHina

…

"_Sang awan berarak mendekati bulan, ingin membuat sang bulan melupakan matahari_,"

…

(Shikamaru POV)

…

Malam ini bulan purnama terlihat jelas dengan sedikit awan yang menutupi keindahannya. Aku duduk di jendela yang terbuka lebar untuk memenuhi penglihatanku dengan satelit Bumi yang ada di hadapanku itu. Angin hari ini membuatku teringat dengan putri Suna yang dekat denganku. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukai Hinata-hime. Aku tahu kedekatannya denganku akan membuat orang-orang berpikir aku menyukai Temari. Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu karena aku tak ingin membuat orang-orang sadar atas perasaanku yang sebenarnya, terlebih Hinata.

Aku mendengungkan beberapa melodi yang tak terdefinisi. Melihat bulan tanpa perasaan bosan sekalipun. Ini caraku untuk mengingatnya dalam hidupku. Duduk di jendela pada malam hari dan tersenyum—mengingat bagaimana dia dapat mengubahku. Orang mengira aku pemalas padahal aku tidur di siang hari karena semalaman aku tak akan tidur. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang masuk ke dalam tulang. Memang dingin tapi tidak sedingin di dalam.

Air mineral dalam botol kutaruh di lantai dekat kakiku berada. Aku tidak dapat tidur di tempat tidur. Mengapa? Karena setiap kurebahkan diri di matras, aku membayangkan bahwa seandainya Hinata d di sampingku dan tersadar bahwa kenyataan itu jauh dari mimpiku tersebut. Selama setengah hidup sudah kuhabiskan untuk mencintainya tanpa sekalipun berani mengatakan satu hal tersebut. Dalam perkumpulan Rookie 9, aku lebih terlihat bersama dengan Temari atau Chouji. Ketika semua orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, aku melihatnya tersenyum dan berbahagia bersama dengan timnya dan tim Neji. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya bersama Naruto dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba rasa lelah datang tiba-tiba. Mataku pun terasa berat dan tanpa sadar, malam ini, Nara Shikamaru tidur di jendela dengan pemandangan bulan purnama yang menyiratkan… bagaimana aku sungguh mencintai wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

…

Aku masih ingat waktu Hyuuga Hinata pertama kali tersenyum kepadaku. Naruto bahkan sudah pergi untuk latihan bersama Jiraiya, sang sannin, selama setahun. Kami bertemu di pertokoan. Seperti biasa, aku yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya. Rambut biru yang ia punyai sudah melewati bahunya yang mungil dan terlihat indah di tengah musim gugur. Dia berbicara dengan tenang kepada penjual buah sebagai hasil latihannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang penerus Hyuuga, yang ingin membuktikan kepada seluruh penghuni Konoha bahwa dia adalah seorang _kunoichi _yang hebat, bukan hanya sebagai perempuan yang berada di balik bayang-bayang kepopuleran Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya, saat itu aku hanya ingin memandanginya tanpa mengharapkan dia menyadari keberadaanku. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin tetap menyukainya tanpa berharap lebih dari apa yang ada sekarang. Jikalau dia bersama Naruto atau yang lainnya, aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa dan menjadi Nara Shikamaru yang seperti biasanya. Merepotkan.

Pikiranku ternyata melenceng dari kenyataannya. Beberapa detik setelah aku memahami fakta itu, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajahnya yang manis itu. Umur kami berdua sekitar 14 tahun dan aku sudah merasakan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Aku ingin dia menyadari apa yang sudah kurasakan dari pertama kali aku melihat wajah itu di pemakaman ibunya. Aku ingin suara halus itu—

"Nara-san?" –memanggil namaku bukan nama keluargaku. Walaupun suaranya itu sudah menenangkan apa yang berkecamuk di pikiranku.

_Kami-sama_, apa ini suatu yang salah?

Detik di mana dia menyadari aku yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya—tepatnya selalu berada di sisinya— membuatku terkadang ingin segera mengatakan semuanya ini, tetapi apa daya aku tidak bisa.

"Hyuuga-san,"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Nara-san?"

Hinata selalu memperhatikan semua orang bahkan orang-orang yang sudah menyakiti hatinya. Dia selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Mungkin hal tersebut yang membuat para tetua Hyuuga itu menganggapnya tidak berharga sebagai penerus Hyuuga. Lalu mengapa? Senyum dan perhatiannya kepada setiap orang itu yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya pada saat pertama kali. Tata bicaranya yang lembut dan bahasa tubuhnya yang halus yang membuatku terus menerus memperhatikannya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Waktu itu, ketika dia mengatakan pertanyaan itu, aku bersyukur bahwa dia sangat perhatian kepada setiap orang karena jikalau tidak, aku tidak akan merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku saat mendengarnya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Ah, a-aku hanya ingin membantu para Bunke dengan membeli makanan untuk sebulan, I-Ini juga s-s-sudah mau pulang,"

Dia tersenyum dengan tulus dengan bibir merahnya yang ranum. Beberapa kata diucapkannya dengan terbata-bata tetapi dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah. Kulitnya yang seputih kain sutra bergesekan dengan beberapa kantung belanja yang dia bawa. Hatinya yang polos tanpa noda dan kebaikannya untuk orang-orang yang bahkan tidak berharga untuk melihat senyumnya—termasuk aku.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san, sebaiknya saya menemanimu pulang, tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian,"

"A-Apa itu tidak apa-apa untuk Nara-san?"

Mata lavendernya sedikit melirik ke arahku dengan malu-malu. Dia sungguh manis dengan apa yang dilakukannya tanpa dia sadari. Beruntung untukku, hanya aku yang menyadari sebuah sisi yang menarik dari Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan—

"Seorang pria harus melindungi wanita," –ucapan yang sangat dibenci oleh Ino dan Temari-san.

Dia tersenyum dan mulai mengajakku untuk menemaninya pulang dengan gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku membuat kesalahan. Kami berdua berjalan dalam diam tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir kami masing-masing. Sesekali dia akan menatap ke atas langit dan tersenyum saat melihat birunya langit. Saat-saat itu pula, aku akan meneguk ludahku sendiri karena menyadari bahwa warna biru adalah warna mata Naruto.

Saat itu aku sadar, suatu saat aku harus menyerah dan merelakannya untuk seseorang yang lebih baik—mungkin Naruto atau orang lain. Walaupun pada kenyataannya…

Aku tidak pernah menyerah bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun setelah aku melihatnya berbalik dari pagar besar kediaman Hyuuga.

…

Bau tembakau yang menyengat dari sepuntung rokok ini memenuhi indra penciumanku. Rambut indah sebahu dari wanita yang sama dengan bertahun-tahun lalu itu kembali berjalan bersampingan denganku. Sesekali dia membalas sapaan beberapa penduduk Konoha dengan suaranya yang lembut, tetapi, walau kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh berdua, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai obrolan. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang pemalu dan sifatku yang memilih untuk tidak memulai segala sesuatu dan membiarkan orang lain yang memulai. Entah mengapa, keheningan ini sangat menyenangkan karena aku bisa menikmati setiap angin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Terlebih lagi, dia hari ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan terusan lengan panjang berwarna biru muda yang cerah dan topi lebar yang menutupi sebagian mukanya. Aku melihatnya beberapa kali mencoba untuk menahan topinya agar tidak tersapu oleh angin. Hari ini memang berada di akhir musim panas dan cuaca sudah mulai sejuk sehingga banyak pasangan bodoh yang pergi berpiknik.

"Shikamaru-san?"

"Hai?" Aku mematikan api rokokku dengan menjatuhkan dan menginjaknya pelan.

"Shikamaru-san tidak keberatan bukan aku ajak menemani _Sensei_?"

Lagi-lagi, sikapnya yang selalu takut akan merepotkan orang lain selalu muncul setelah dia meminta bantuan. Aku terdiam dan hanya menatap mata _lavender_-nya, mencoba untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan dia meminta bantuan ini. Tiba-tiba, dia tersenyum lagi menandakan dia mengerti dan kembali melihat ke jalanan. Terkadang, aku ingin selalu terjebak di dalam detik-detik kala ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Hai?"

"Kau terlalu baik dan mudah khawatir,"

"Aa, mungkin,"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hm?"

"Menjadi seseorang yang penuh dengan misteri sepertimu?"

Dia menoleh dan melihatku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Aku berpikir dengan apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Matanya penuh dengan keraguan dan mencari maksud di balik pertanyaanku. Satu momen sebelumnya, dia bisa menjadi seorang yang lembut dan momen ini, dia menjadi seorang wanita kuat yang mempunyai derajat yang sama dengan laki-laki. Aku memberhentikan langkahku dan membuatnya berhenti pada saat yang hampir sama. Mataku beradu tatap dengan dia sambil matanya masih mencari kepastian.

"Apa maksudmu, Nara-san?"

_Sial!_ Awalnya, dia sudah memanggil namaku dengan nama depanku dan sekarang kembali ke nama klan. Ini merupakan tanda awal bahwa dia bertindak serius. Mengapa setiap saat lidahku selalu salah mengucapkan kata?

"Kau penuh dengan misteri," aku berkata-kata dengan mimik muka yang masih datar dan wajahnya menandakan aku berhak melanjutkan. "Sesaat, kau bisa menjadi seorang yang penuh dengan kelembutan dan pada beberapa saat kemudian—seperti tadi—kau akan menjadi orang yang penuh dengan wibawa seorang Hyuuga, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hyuuga-san?" lanjutku sambil berharap semoga kali ini aku tidak salah berbicara dengan perempuan yang ternyata cukup merepotkan ini.

"_Sumimasen_, Shikamaru-san, tapi… hal itu sudah bukan urusanmu,"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sedikit menyadarkan realita yang belakangan ini sering aku lupakan. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh dengan mengharapkan dia akan memberitahuku? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang tidak dia anggap lebih, hanya seorang teman Rookie 9 yang hampir tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya.

Dia terus diam sepanjang perjalanan dan matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang menghambat pikiran _kunoichi _lembut ini. Ada yang salah dengannya dan aku tidak dapat mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban dari suatu enigma bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Bahkan IQ 200-ku pun tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan sebuah problema tentang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Merepotkan.

…

"Ah, Hinata-chan dan Shikamaru-kun, selamat datang,"

Kurenai-san hari itu tampak lebih baik daripada saat dia pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Asuma-sensei sudah… pergi. Apartemennya tampak asri dan terlihat sebuah vas yang penuh dengan bunga lavender di atas meja ruang tamu. Aku sudah dapat menduga bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan perempuan berambut biru panjang ini.

"Ah, aku lupa membuatkan _ocha_,"

"Biar aku saja, sensei,"

Hinata berjalan ke arah dapur kecil di apartemen ini. Aku tahu soal kehebatannya dalam meracik teh karena pernah menghadiri perjamuan teh antar klan di Konoha. Selain itu, aku juga mencari banyak informasi, tanpa diketahui tentunya, tentang penerus Klan Hyuuga ini. Aku mengatakannya seperti seorang _stalker_. Merepotkan.

Aku duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Kurenai-san. Dia seperti merasa tenang dengan keberadaanku dan Hinata di sini dan terlebih aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa kepadanya. Apa harus kuberkata, "Asuma-sensei sudah bahagia di atas sana," sedangkan Kurenai-san pun mengetahui bahwa aku juga masih belum bisa melupakan guru yang sudah membimbingku dari masa-masa lampau. Mengingat guru tersebut membuatku ingin merokok lagi.

"Kurenai-san, aku ingin ke jendela dulu,"

Aku tahu Kurenai-san pasti mengerti dengan apa yang tersirat dalam perkataanku barusan. Dia mengerti bahwa rokok dan pematiklah yang membuatku terus mengingat orang yang pernah berada di sampingku. Kurenai-san mengerti bahwa aku juga sama kehilangan dengan dia yang merupakan calon istrinya.

"Baik, Shikamaru-kun, silahkan saja,"

Aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Dari sudut mataku, terdapat siluet bermata lavender yang sedang menatapku dengan khawatir. Mungkin, itu hanya perasaanku saja. Hinata Hyuuga tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut kepadaku. Hinata Hyuuga tidak mungkin perhatian kepadaku lebih daripada teman. Pikiran itu berulang-ulang kudengungkan sampai mengendap di otakku.

Jendela Kurenai-san cukup besar untuk dapat kusandarkan. Bingkainya berwarna putih dan kacanya sudah kuberikan kayu kecil untuk menjaganya tetap terbuka lebar. Rokok yang sudah kusimpan di jaket ninjaku pun kuambil dan kujepit di antara mulutku. Pematik kunyalakan dan bau itu kembali berada di seluruh indera penciumanku. Bau yang sama dengan bau yang selalu meliputi guru itu… Asuma-sensei.

"Merokok itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, Shikamaru-san,"

Aku menoleh dan menemui Hinata sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia berjalan dengan gayanya yang elegan dan berdiri di sampingku sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela yang ternyata cukup lebar untuk kami berdua.

"Lalu mengapa kau mau menjadi perokok pasif, Hyuuga-san?"

Dia tertawa dengan lembutnya. Bahkan suara tertawanya pun tidak heboh seperti remaja perempuan pada umumnya. Aku menyukai segala sisi darinya. Sangat suka…

"Tidak ada alasan apapun, Shikamaru-san, mungkin aku hanya butuh teman bicara,"

"Kurenai-san?"

"_Sensei _sedang mengurus Asuma-kun dan tidak ingin diganggu,"

Asuma-kun adalah anak dari Almarhum Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-san. Jikalau Asuma-sensei tidak pergi, beberapa waktu setelahnya mereka berdua akan menikah. Kurenai-san menamai anaknya dengan nama almarhum calon suaminya karena dia waktu itu sedang merasakan kehilangan yang sangat dan dia berkata, "Supaya anak ini bisa mengenal ayahnya sedikit demi sedikit," seperti itu saat Asuma cilik lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Keheningan meliputi kami berdua dan kali ini, keheningan tersebut dalam artian yang baik. Kami berdua sama-sama menatap awan dan menikmati angin semilir yang datang sewaktu-waktu. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya dalam detik demi detik dia berdiri di sampingku. Dia terlihat tenang dan menikmati waktu-waktu berdiri berdampingan denganku.

Pada saat itu, aku semakin yakin bahwa Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar seperti bulan. Indah, elegan, dan membuat para awan menikmati keberadaannya.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah _Bella Luna_.

**TBC**

Bella Luna: Bulan yang indah (Bhs. Spanyol)

Word Count: 2.074 (Plus A/N)

#nowplaying IU – The Only Story I Didn't Know.

A/N: PENDEK ABIS! Maaf update lama dan sekarang… UN SUDAH SELESAI! YAY! Doakan saya lulus, readers. Maaf pendek, maaf update lama, maaf kalau tidak menyenangkan kalian semua tetapi…

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**CONCRIT, PLEASE!**


	3. Phase Three : Dusk

**M**o**o**n

**Phase Three : Dusk**

©kosukefan – brainproject

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Fluffy, slight angsty, OOC, Rated M for a reason.

.

"_Love is a tiny elf dancing a merry little jig, and suddenly he turns to you with a machine gun." – Unknown_

.

(Shikamaru POV)

* * *

.

Senja hari itu merupakan saat-saat di mana matahari akan perlahan tenggelam dan digantikan oleh sosok bulan yang sangat indah. Pada saat senja hari tiba, bumi seolah-olah dipenuhi oleh warna jingga. Senja menandakan bahwa ketika matahari pergi dari bumi, ada suatu keindahan yang datang, yaitu bulan.

Kebanyakan orang menyukai pemandangan senja yang sangat menakjubkan, termasuk perempuan yang selalu ada di pikiranku. Hyuuga Hinata pernah berkata kepada Neji―yang secara sengaja aku dengar― bahwa senja membuatnya teringat kepada seseorang yang bermata biru langit dan berambut pirang. Senyum di wajahnya menandakan betapa dalam perasaannya kepada Naruto dan membuat aku perlahan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga setelah beberapa detik, Neji membuka suaranya…

"Kau masih memikirkan Naruto?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan saudara terdekatnya. Hanya seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang menjadi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan orang-orang tentang perasaannya terhadap seorang pria bodoh berambut pirang.

"Tetapi, Hinata-sama, bukankah Naruto tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu? Menyadarinya pun tidak!"

Ya, semua orang merasa aneh dengan sikapmu, Hinata. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai orang lain sedalam itu dan tetap teguh pada perasaannya walaupun dia tahu bahwa perasaannya tak akan terbalas? Bagaimana mungkin engkau bisa berhati besar seperti itu, Hinata? Aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dalam daripada Naruto. Aku juga bisa memberikanmu segala hal yang tidak dapat Naruto berikan kepadamu. Bukankah otakku lebih jenius daripada Naruto? Bukankah engkau lebih layak mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu?

Selang beberapa saat, dia menoleh ke arah sepupunya yang telah berubah dan tersenyum manis. Rambut sebahunya dipermainkan oleh sang angin sewaktu-waktu. Tatapan mata dari penerus Hyuuga itu mengartikan seluruh perasaan di hatinya saat itu.

"Aku menyadarinya, Neji-nii-san, tetapi aku tetap menyayanginya walaupun dia tidak akan membalas perasaanmu seperti itu. Tidak ada alasan lain mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menyayanginya."

Aku terhenyak dan segera menyadari, bukankah perasaanku kepada Hinata sama seperti cintanya kepada Naruto?

…

Selang beberapa hari setelah kejadian di rumah Kurenai-san, ada pertemuan antar Rookie 9 secara mendadak karena Kazekage dan kedua saudaranya datang dari Suna. Beruntunglah pada saat tersebut tidak ada satu pun dari antara kami yang menjalankan misi sehingga pertemuan kali itu lengkap dengan anggotanya. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat pertemuan itu dengan malas-malasan terlebih mengingat bahwa hari itu Temari akan datang dan membuatku sibuk dengan perlakuannya yang merepotkan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa Hinata, orang yang sebenarnya aku inginkan untuk malam ini dan hari-hari seterusnya. Helaan nafasku dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berjalan kaki. Terdengar aneh bahwa seorang _ninja_ sedang berjalan kaki sendirian pada malam hari. Beberapa kali kulihat, para penduduk Konoha yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Pertemuan hari ini berada di restoran barbeque yang sering kudatangi dahulu bersama tim Asuma. Berada di pintu masuk restoran tersebut, membuatku teringat dengan Chouji yang selalu makan sampai piring bertumpuk-tumpuk dan membuat Asuma-sensei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat ke dompetnya yang terus menipis karena ulah Chouji. Senyum tipis terpampang di wajahku. Kali ini saja, biarkan kenangan akan Asuma-sensei terulang di otakku dan melupakan kehilanganku. Untuk sementara…

Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam restoran tersebut dan dapat terlihat hampir seluruh anggota Rookie 9 sudah berkumpul di meja paling besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Naruto yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaanku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hoi, Shikamaru!"

Aku menganggukkan kepala sekilas dan mulai mencari kursi. Hanya ada dua kursi kosong, yang diperuntukkan untukku dan Sai, yang sering terlambat ke acara-acara seperti ini. Aku mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah Temari yang juga merupakan tempat terbaik untuk melihat dia tanpa diketahui. Kursi ini merupakan kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Hinata di ujung sana walaupun pandanganku sedikit terhalang dengan gelas minuman.

Dia duduk di antara Kiba dan Naruto. Seringkali, dia tertawa dengan anggunnya terhadap lelucon Kiba atau kebodohan Naruto yang segera dibalas amukan Sakura terhadapnya. Setiap pertemuan selalu seperti ini, aku akan duduk di sebelah Temari dan berdiam diri kecuali seseorang menanyakan terhadapku atau mengomentari Naruto yang kebodohan-kebodohannya sudah melampui batas.

Pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang yang ingin aku berbincang. Mereka sibuk dengan apa yang kelihatan di mata mereka dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang seperti aku yang menyimpan semuanya di dalam hati. Karena hal tersebut, aku terkadang mengerti bagaimana kesepiannya menjadi Sasuke atau Gaara. Mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikan semuanya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku terhadap orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahku ini. Temari sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari perasaanku terhadap Hinata tetapi memilih untuk diam saja.

Pertemuan ini hanyalah untuk formalitas semata, karena aku hampir selalu merasa tidak dianggap setiap kali bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka hanya akan bertanya tentang anak-anak di akademi tidak sepenuh hati, hanya sekedar basa-basi. Seperti sekarang ini…

"Shikamaru-san, bagaimana dengan anak-anak di akademi?"

"Baik saja, Sakura-san, setidaknya tidak ada Konohamaru yang semerepotkan Naruto."

"Oi, Shikamaru! Aku mendengar itu!"

"Diamlah Naruto-baka."

"Sakura-chan!"

Lalu, mereka berdua akan berdebat lagi dan melupakan bahwa ada aku yang tadi mereka tanya kabarnya. Mereka akan terlalu sibuk dengan orang yang sudah membuat mereka terbiasa akan kehadirannya dan akan melupakan orang-orang yang tidak sama berartinya dengan sahabat mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, di dalam tubuhku ada yang berdenyut sehingga membuat kepalaku pening, terlebih lagi saat Hinata…

Tersenyum riang kepada Naruto yang mencoba 'mencari perlindungan' kepadanya.

Sungguh ironis. Dia bisa tertawa riang dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka, tetapi denganku? Apakah aku memang sedangkal itu di pikirannya? Apakah aku tidak kompeten untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar 'teman' atau 'rekan kerja' baginya? Bahkan Kiba yang bermulut besar saja bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa selama ini aku memendam rasa kepadanya?

Seketika, kakiku melangkah sendiri ke luar restoran dalam diam dan tidak disadari oleh siapapun.

…

"Kau menyadarinya bukan, Temari?"

Aku berkata kepada seseorang yang mengikutiku dan sekarang berdiri di belakangku. Sekarang kami berada di luar restoran dan aku merebahkan diri pada bangku panjang di dekat pintu masuk restoran.

"Chouji dan Shino juga menyadari kepergianmu, tetapi sepertinya hanya Chouji yang tahu mengapa kau keluar dari pertemuan."

"Kau juga bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah mengelak, Temari. Kau tahu alasanku dengan jelas."

Dia terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dengan perlahan, dia mengambil tempat di sebelahku dan tetap menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya, dia masih tidak mau bertanya soal perasaanku ke Hyuuga Hinata. _Cih_.

"Sudahlah, aku mengetahui kalau kau sadar akan perasaanku kepadanya."

Dia masih terdiam di sebelahku. Wajahnya tertunduk dan poninya menutupi wajahnya. Aku mengetahuinya dari awal, bahwa kalau membiarkan Temari dekat denganku akan membuatku menyakitinya tanpa bermaksud demikian.

"Me-mengapa kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak logis, tapi dia segalanya untukku."

Dia terhenyak ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku barusan. Tidak ada senyum nakal ataupun wajah yang bahagia yang biasanya selalu berada pada wajah perempuan di sebelahku. Matanya yang berwarna biru tua pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku mengetahui bahwa aku akan menyakitinya tetapi aku tidak tahu bahwa akan menjadi sesulit ini.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan membuatnya menangis. Perempuan kuat, merepotkan, berisik, dan tegar seperti dia akan menangis untukku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan percakapan antaraku dan Tou-san saat aku baru lulus menjadi Genin.

.

"_Satu hal, Shikamaru, suatu saat perempuan akan menangis karenamu, jangan beda-bedakan perempuan! Mereka butuh perhatian kita."_

"_Bahkan perempuan merepotkan seperti Kaa-san?"_

"_Ya, dulu Tou-san pernah membuatnya menangis."_

"_HE? Berarti benar bahwa perempuan itu sebenarnya lemah."_

"_Mereka tidak lemah, Shikamaru. Suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu perempuan merepotkan seperti Kaa-san, tetapi ingatlah lagi, bahwa perempuan menangis karena mereka sudah tidak kuat untuk menanggung bebannya sendirian, jangan pernah meremehkan mereka."_

"…_..Hai. Mendokusai."_

_._

Sekarang, perkataan Shikaku benar adanya. Semua yang dahulu diajarkannya kepadaku, semua perkataannya tentang perempuan dan betapa merepotkannya mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Gomen, Temari. Aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepadamu."

"'Dia' tergila-gila dengan Naruto, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Kalian para ninja Konoha benar-benar bodoh."

"…"

"Sakura menyukai dan selalu menunggu Sasuke yang selalu membencinya tanpa menyadari perasaan Naruto terhadapnya. Naruto selalu menyukai Sakura tanpa pernah sadar akan keberadaan 'dia' yang setia kepadanya. Dan 'dia'… tergila-gila kepada Naruto tanpa pernah sadar akan tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang hanya kau berikan kepadanya! Kau…"

"Aku menyadarinya, Temari. Tidak seperti Naruto, Sakura, Uchiha, ataupun Hinata, aku menyadari seseorang yang selalu menemaniku di saat dia mampu dan mencintaiku lebih daripada partner kerja. Perempuan itu juga yang menemaniku ketika Asuma-sensei pergi."

Dia menatapku dengan berbagai perasaan yang dapat kulihat melalui sorot warna _teal_ dari kedua matanya. Senyum tertahan muncul di wajahku. Mungkin setelah ini, hubungan di antara kita berdua menjadi canggung.

"Carilah pria lain, Temari, aku bukanlah seseorang yang dapat membahagiakanmu."

"Shika…"

"Aku akan terus menyakitimu kalau berada di sampingmu."

"Shika…"

"Kau memang wanita merepotkan, berisik, tetapi kau teman yang baik bagiku."

"Shikamaru."

"Kuharap kau mengerti, karena satu hal yang tak akan berubah adalah perasaanku kepadanya. Hal itu tidak pernah berubah dari awal aku mengenalnya bahkan walaupun aku masih balita pada saat itu."

"…"

"Temari?"

"Aku tidak bisa habis pikir… Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dari perempuan itu!"

Selesai berkata demikian, dia berlari dengan wajahnya tertunduk. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Temari atau siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri. Aku telah membawanya terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa menghapus ingatannya. Aku yang membuatnya mengenal sisi terdalam dalam hidupku. Aku yang mendekatinya saat dia mulai tertarik kepadaku. Terlebih lagi, semua itu hanya untuk membuat orang-orang tidak mengetahui perasaanku terhadap Hinata.

Tetapi semua sudah terjadi dan untuk sekarang ini, aku tidak akan mengejarnya.

"Gomen, Temari."

…

Senja hari didominasi warna oranye, bukan kuning, karena langit menjadi gelap, seiring dengan sang matahari yang semakin tenggelam. Senja hari menandakan kepergian matahari, sang bintang, dan mendatangkan kegelapan. Senja hari itu juga penuh dengan _enigma_, bagaimana orang-orang dapat terpukau oleh salah satu keindahan alam tersebut.

Walaupun matahari akan menghilang, senja hari tidak pernah sepenuhnya gelap.

Mungkin, kisah ini juga tidak akan selesai sampai di sini. Mungkin, peristiwa hancurnya pertemanan antaraku dengan Temari hanyalah sebuah awal…

Dari kisah panjang dalam paradigma kehidupan ini.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

Dusk : the time of day when the light has almost gone but it isn't yet dark (Based on Oxford) in Indonesian: senja hari.

#nowplaying Taylor Swift – You're Not Sorry.

.

A/N: AKHIRNYA SAYA LULUS LALALALAALALA. /jogetjoget. Ah ah ah, koreksi diri dari saya untuk chapter ini… PENDEK! Scenenya dikit, malah ada scene ShikaTema, bukan ShikaHina. Ah, tapi ini juga ada reason-nya kok. Pokoknya konflik baru mulai! Apa yang akan dilakukan Temari selanjutnya? Ih, eike gak tega loh sebenernya bikin dia nangis (secara implisit) di sini. Setiap cewek, seperti kata Shikaku, gak ada yang tegar, mereka bakal nangis kalau kita sakitin tanpa sadar, tapi mereka gak cengeng. Termasuk saya, yang nangis pas temen saya nangis bahagia di depan kelas tadi siang. Tapi diem-diem sih, udah gitu saya juga orangnya sama kayak Shika, terlihat menonjol tapi sebenarnya introvert hehe.

Oh oke ini kenapa jadi curcol gak jelas? /plak. One more, saya agak kecewa dengan review. Chapter pertama dapat 20, kenapa chapter dua dapetnya 6 review? Apa chapter 2 kemarin mengecewakan? Saya juga tidak tahu, hm.

OKE, AUTHOR INI SEBENERNYA GAK SUKA BIKIN A/N PANJANG-PANJANG JADI….

**M**IND **T**O **R**EVIEW? ;)

**C**oncrit **W**ill **B**e **A**ppreciated **M**ore!


	4. Phase 4: Iridescent

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: update telat, M for a reason, alur lambat, crack pairing. :p

* * *

Sudah satu bulan, lima hari, tujuh belas jam, dan sepuluh detik setelah Temari mendiamkanku. Bahkan, untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak memberitahuku tentang kepulangannya dua puluh sembilan hari yang lalu. Aku kecewa dengan sikapnya, tetapi semua itu tidak terlepas juga dari apa yang telah kulakukan. Memberikan harapan palsu kepada wanita yang mencintai kita apa adanya adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

Aku memang mencintai Hinata, tetapi bagiku, Temari adalah teman bicara yang baik. Dia rela untuk meluangkan waktunya dengan menemaniku main shogi dibandingkan belanja barang-barang di kota. Selain itu, aku juga merasakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Betapa merepotkan.

.

.

**M**o**o**n

** P**hase 4 : Iridescent

.

.

"We come to love not by finding a perfect person but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."

Sam Keen

.

.

_Keindahan Hyuuga Hinata memang terlihat seperti bulan, tetapi ketika kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, kepribadiannya terlihat seperti spektrum pelangi. Hinata memiliki tujuh warna dalam dirinya. Dia menjadi berani jika orang lain mengejek orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Dia juga selalu bersikap ramah dan terlihat bahagia kepada setiap orang yang ia jumpai. Raut mukanya selalu menikmati hidup dan penuh akan semangat. Hinata juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sehingga ia mempunyai sikap yang sangat _lady-like_._

_Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, termasuk juga dia yang mempunyai beberapa kekurangan. Terkadang dia akan menatap langit sambil tersenyum sedih, mengingat seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan warna mata biru yang tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Hyuuga Hinata juga seorang yang memiliki ketakutan sendiri. Dia takut akan pandangan orang lain mengenai dirinya dan tidak pernah cukup berani untuk bilang 'Tidak'._

_Akan tetapi, dari tujuh warna yang dimiliki pelangi, warna yang melambangkannya adalah nila, yang juga merupakan warna rambutnya. Hyuuga Hinata memiliki sifat yang lemah lembut dan sangat pemaaf. Dia, dengan mudah, akan memaafkan orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya. Dia mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak dan sangat sabar menghadapi anak kecil yang menangis dan meraung-raung._

_Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku memperhatikanmu sampai ke detail-detail yang tidak akan diperhatikan orang lain. Aku menyukai setiap saat kau akan bersikap merepotkan dengan banyaknya sifat dalam dirimu. Aku tahu kebiasaanmu untuk menggigit bibirmu perlahan saat berpikir keras._

_Hei, Hinata, mungkin kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku selalu di sini menunggumu, tetapi, mungkin aku tidak akan berhenti merepotkan diriku sendiri dengan memikirkanmu._

_Walau orang-orang nantinya berpikir aku gila karena mengharapkanmu, tetapi tidak apa-apa merepotkan diri dengan sedikit masalah. __Karena, pada akhirnya, semua penantian ini akan terbalas._

_Nara Shikamaru_

.

.

Aku membaca kertas yang berisi tulisan tanganku sendiri. "Sepertinya aku mulai gila," ucapku lirih entah kepada siapa. Sekarang jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit dan kota sudah mulai terlelap. Lampu di rumah-rumah banyak yang sudah dimatikan dan cahaya dari penerang jalanan mulai redup. Bangku taman pun hanya aku yang menduduki dan tidak ada tanda orang lain yang sedang berada dalam radius lima ratus meter. Suasana sepi seperti inilah yang dapat membuatku berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Semua bermula dari Temari yang pada akhirnya menjauh dariku, walaupun aku tahu itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Aku mencoba untuk mengirim surat kepadanya, tetapi semua surat itu dikembalikan dengan satu balasan, "Aku butuh waktu." Mungkin aku sedikit keterlaluan terhadapnya, tetapi apakah kami tidak bisa kembali menjadi teman baik? Temari adalah salah satu sahabatku dan aku membutuhkannya di sini.

Kuremas kertas itu di tanganku dan membuatnya seperti sebuah bola, sebelum akhirnya kertas tersebut berada di atas tanah berbatu bata ini.

.

.

Terkadang spekulasiku berpusat tentang situasi ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seringkali aku menebak bahwa aku akan mengetahuinya dari Chouji atau Sakura-san. Lalu, pandanganku akan tertatap pada sepasang mata putih yang berkencan di Ichiraku. Rambut indigo akan melambai-lambai sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Mungkin Naruto juga akan mengeluarkan gurauan bodohnya dan warna merah muda akan menghiasi pipi ranum gadis itu.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa aku akan mendengarkan pernyataannya secara langsung.

Pertengahan musim gugur dan dia melewati bukit tempatku beristirahat. Wangi lavender yang khas membuatku terlena dan perlahan membuka mata. Dari celah mataku, kulihat gadis mungil itu berdiri di hadapan ninja kejutan nomor satu itu. Sepertinya kalian berdua tidak menyadari eksistensiku di tempat ini. Perlahan aku mengambil tempat di balik pohon besar.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?"

Dia meremas bagian bawah jaket tebal dan menatap rumput yang menari.

"N-Naruto-kun, apa kau masih ingat tentang apa yang kukatakan waktu melawan Pain?"

Perlahan arah matanya menuju pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tatapan matanya yang penuh dengan harapan dan kasih sayang membuatku bertanya apakah suatu hari nanti dia bisa menatapku seperti itu?

"Memang kenapa, Hinata-chan?"

"W-Waktu itu aku tidak bercanda, Naruto-kun. A-A-Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."'

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kita berdua kan teman."

Hey Naruto, bolehkah aku memukulmu sekarang juga? Baka. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dia menyukaimu dengan persepsi yang jauh berbeda?

"B-Bukan seperti itu. A-Aku menyukaimu l-l-lebih daripada teman."

Sesaat pemuda itu terlihat kaget dan menatap gadis itu sayu. Cengiran lebar yang menjadi _trade mark_nyaperlahan berubah menjadi ulasan senyum tipis.

"Hinata-chan, coba kau lihat langit."

Perlahan gadis berambut indigo itu mendongak ke arah cakrawala. Langit hari ini dipenuhi oleh awan-awan kecil. Sebelum mereka datang, aku tengah memandang gumpalan putih di angkasa itu sambil merokok. Selang beberapa menit, si bodoh Naruto itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Dulu aku tidak mengerti alasan Shikamaru selalu suka melihat awan, bukankah sangat membosankan menatap langit dan mengikuti arah awan? Seperti orang aneh saja."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sial, kenapa aku tiba-tiba diikutkan dalam pembicaraan mereka?

"Tapi, lama kelamaan aku mengerti. Sewaktu latihan bersama Ero-Sannin, sesekali mataku melihat ke atas dan menggambarkan kalian semua sebagai awan yang tengah bergerak. Perlahan aku menyadari bahwa awan itu selalu bergerak ke manapun angin pergi. Aku berpikir bahwa semua orang di dunia ini punya 'angin' yang bisa membawanya ke tempat yang di mana ia dibutuhkan dan Hinata-chan…"

Dia menatap pemuda yang diidam-idamkannya itu dengan gugup. Aku juga mengambil nafas panjang karena mungkin setelah jawaban ini kisah ini akan selesai tanpa dimulai. Walaupun aku sangat menyukainya, dalam hatiku, yang benar-benar kuinginkan hanyalah supaya dia bahagia dengan siapapun yang dia pilih.

"Aku bukanlah pria yang tepat untuk menjadi angin untukmu. Masih ada pria lain di luar sana yang lebih baik dibanding aku dan pantas untuk jadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidupmu. Karena itu…"

"C-Cukup N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata seperti akan menangis dan aku dilanda dilema apakah aku harus menendang atau memeluk Naruto karena memberiku satu kesempatan lagi.

"_Arigatou._"

Setelah berkata demikian, dia berlari menuju ke arahku berada. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya, entah mengapa hari ini otakku berpikir sangat cepat.

"Hinata-san!"

Dia tidak berhenti ataupun menoleh sedikit pun. Aku dapat melihat tetes-tetes air mata yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Hinata-san!"

Kali ini aku berteriak lebih kencang dan mendapati dirinya tetap berlari di bukit ini.

"HINATA-SAN!"

Perlahan, dia mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"U-Untuk apa… kau mengejarku, Shikamaru-san?"

"Aku juga tidak tau."

"Untuk mengejekku? Atau memberiku selamat karena k-kebodohanku selama ini?"

"Bukan seperti…"

"S-S-Seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa selama ini yang dia suka hanya Sakura-san! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku yang lemah seperti ini… Awan dan angin, semua itu cuma basa-basinya karena dia tidak ingin bilang bahwa aku itu tidak berguna dan…"

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan mendekapnya erat. Dia terlihat kaget dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Hinata-san, cukup. Kau itu tidak lemah, kau itu jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Biarkan Naruto dan orang lain berspekulasi, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Hinata-san. Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, itu luar biasa."

Aku membelai pipinya lembut dan mengendurkan dekapanku. Semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua belah pipinya dan senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku. Seketika, aku sadar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa sedikit berani menunjukkan perasaanku.

"K-K-Kau tau, Shikamaru-_kun, _untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang berkata semanis itu terhadapku."

Dan sepanjang hari ini, dia tidak menangis ataupun bercerita tentang pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Kami membicarakan banyak hal, dari Asuma yang sudah mulai merangkak sampai bentuk-bentuk awan di langit. Dedaunan kering menutupi kaki dan tubuhnya yang sedang merebahkan diri bersamaku. Dia tidak bertanya tentang alasanku mengejarnya dan aku juga tidak bertanya mengapa dia menyatakan perasaannya hari itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia sadar akan perasaanku dan pada akhirnya, biarkan dia yang menginterpretasi.

Sesaat, pikiranku bertanya apakah aku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tetapi ketika melihat senyuman dan mendengar suaranya yang terbata-bata, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Biarkan aku yang menghiburnya, biarkan aku memenuhi hari-harinya dengan senyuman, biarkan aku mencintainya, karena selama ini, akulah yang selalu melihat dari jauh.

Benar 'kan?

.

.

.

**T**O **B**E **C**ONTINUED

* * *

A/N:

For those who don't understand the meaning of the first paragraph, pelangi terdiri dari 7 warna. Merah berarti berani, jingga berarti sangat bahagia (dari idiom 'tickled pink'), hijau berarti menikmati hidup dan berjiwa muda, ungu berarti bangsawan (dari idiom 'born in or to the purple'), biru berarti sedih, kuning berarti penakut, dan nila (indigo) menggambarkan seseorang yang lemah lembut.

Iridescent: memiliki warna yang bermacam-macam atau menyerupai warna pelangi.

#nowplaying Iridescent – Linkin Park, More Than This – One Direction

AH MAAF PENDEK DAN MAAF SUPER TELAT UPDATE ))))): Oh iya, ada yang mau one-shot ShikaHina agak angst tidak? *wink

But, mind to review this super short chapter and tell me where my mistakes are? (: Janji chapter depan lebih cepet deh updatenya :D


End file.
